


On The Merit Of Turning Off Message Previews For Lock Screens

by Go0se



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Kind of sexting?, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go0se/pseuds/Go0se
Summary: Lavi is a nosy little shit and Kanda is constantly aggrieved he has to work with him.





	On The Merit Of Turning Off Message Previews For Lock Screens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFairieQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairieQueen/gifts).



Kanda had gone out into the main building to get some black tea to warm his hands, and had returned to the doorway of the office he shared with Lavi, his friend’s dumbass boyfriend, just in time to see Lavi’s sudden flush as he flicked Kanda’s phone back onto Kanda’s own desk.  
It was a large square one that they shared, one seated on either side, their monitors effectively blocking each other off when it was actually time to work but still leaving enough room to communicate easily if there was a problem. Or, if you were Lavi, to steal small objects from the other person’s space.

When he looked up his face was completely wiped of guilt. “Back from lunch already, Yuu?” He asked cheerfully.

Kanda didn’t buy it for a goddamn second. Most people wouldn’t think it to see him, but Kanda had been forced to put up with the redhead for long enough to know he had a habit of reading anything he could get his thieving hands on. Especially, it seemed, if it was his coworkers’  _private_ messages.   
Kanda may or may not have audibly snarled as he stalked the rest of the way into the room and snatched his phone up to check the damage.

 

His screen lit up with a couple messages from Alma excitedly talking about his new Om tattoo finally healing, and then with a thumbnail picture. The picture was work-appropriate, but barely. Alma had cropped it so all that showed was his shirtless chest and the new tattoo in pristine condition, just slightly to the left of his heart, with his fingers hovering above the tattoo.  
Ah.

He looked up and locked gaze with Lavi, eyes narrowed.

Lavi leaned away and raised his hands. “In my defense, you left the sound on! Just wanted to see what was so important, y’know?” 

“If you touch my phone ever again,” Kanda promised as he sat down in his chair, turned his monitor back on and carefully placed his tea somewhere it wouldn't spill, “I will cut off both your hands at the wrist.”  
Lavi’s face twitched for a second, before he grinned widely. “Nah, you wouldn’t. Lena would be too upset. You hate it when she cries.”  
“She’d get over it,” Kanda hissed.  
In response, the idiot just laughed out loud. Then, mercifully, he went back to his work, and Kanda was given a couple minutes of peace.

 

Until Lavi cleared his throat again.  
“ _What._ ”  
The other man’s eyes flickered to him for a second before focusing back on his own screen. “So… was that your boyfriend?” His tone was careful, which was unusual for him.

Kanda was silent for a second. Then he rolled his eyes and nodded. He was never one to answer questions about his personal life, and if it was anyone else he wouldn’t’ve, but Lena was bound to invite him and Alma to a dinner with her family at some point or another. Lavi would only be more insufferable if he found out by meeting Alma in person before Kanda had told him.  
Besides, he had a suspicion why Lavi was asking. The plastic bi pride flag Lavi kept in his mug of stolen pens on his desk wasn’t exactly subtle. Kanda guessed that was the point.  
  
At Kanda's gesture, Lavi relaxed. “I have to say I’m glad to hear that, Yuu. I was worried I was the only one in here for a while.”  
Kanda snorted. Still, he wasn’t going to fault the idiot for that in particular. Not when there was so many other things to fault him for. "Just don't go thinking we're friends now," he warned.  
"Oh, I would never dream of it," Lavi said sarcastically.

Whatever.

 

At the end of the day Lavi packed up and then loitered around the office for a few minutes, tapping away at his phone.  
Kanda glared at him for effect as he drank his tea. “Don’t you have a bus to catch?” He said pointedly at the approximately ten minute mark.  
Lavi scratched his nose. “Lena’s picking me up.”

“I am.” Lenalee happened to walk through the door to their office at that moment, unwinding her bright orange winter scarf out of her face. She smiled at both of them, then laughed as Lavi immediately swooped in for a kiss. After a moment she pulled back to nod a hello at Kanda. “How are you today?”

Kanda shrugged as he put down his mug and pulled the keyboard towards him again. “Your boyfriend can’t mind his own damn business and if he does it again I’m going to cut his hands off.”  
“Pleasant as always, Yuu,” Lavi muttered, passing his hand over his face.

“What happened?” Lenalee asked, looking from one of them to the other with a small frown. The frown shifted to her looking amused as she turned back to Kanda, though. “Well, it can’t have been that serious or you would’ve left the office."  
Kanda scoffed and just kept typing.  
Lavi, though, perked up. “She’s right! You’ve totally done that before when Link really pissed you off." Link was technically a supervisor of theirs, and a jerk. "Does that mean we actually _are_ friends?”  
“Don’t push it,” Kanda said, his teeth gritting.

“Come on, we have to get home in time for the take-out anyway,” Lenalee cut in before an actual fight could start. She took Lavi's hand, squeezing lightly, then looked over her shoulder at Kanda as she turned towards the door. “You’re still invited on Saturday, if you and Alma want to come."  
“ _Alma_ , huh,” Lavi said, suddenly immensely interested.  
Lenalee shushed him. “Have a good night, Kanda,” she wished finally, before leaving with a wave.

Lavi followed her out. He gave Kanda a polite nod as he did, with a slightly different smile than he might’ve otherwise. Kanda shook his head, prompting Lavi to pout exaggeratedly as he disappeared around the corner.

 

When Kanda was finally alone in the small office he sighed and leaned back in his chair, pulling at the neck of his button-up shirt. He was glad that the office had a lax definition of ‘business casual’, at least. Dealing with a formal tie every morning would take up more patience than he had, considering the people he had to deal with.

Well. Not all the people.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened his messages. Over the day, Alma had sent him three more pictures, each as careful to not be actually explicit as the first one, along with a handful of texts asking him how his day was going. Kanda smiled a tiny bit as he scrolled through them, the anger and restlessness that came from wrestling with code for eight hours easing somewhat.

Alma picked up quickly when he called him. “Hey, Yuu,” he chirped. “Did you like my pictures?”  
Kanda snorted. “Did you remember I’m at work?”  
His laugh that echoed down the line was familiar and easy. “That’s why I didn’t send more,” he said. With more innuendo, “But it looks good, huh?”  
There were two answers to that question. The tattoo had healed nicely, yes. Alma, of course, was gorgeous, particularly without many clothes. “Yeah,” Kanda agreed.

Alma hummed. From the sound of his end of the line he was either cooking or making a drink. “You should come home,” he murmured.  
Kanda resolutely ignored the still-new flutter in his chest that came from hearing Alma call their shared apartment _home_. “Yeah,” he repeated himself. “I’ve got a couple dozen more lines to fix on this damn project, I think. Then I’ll be there.”

Alma sighed theatrically. “Okay, I guess. Work fast.”

“I’ll finish it when I finish it.”

“Sure,” Alma said, clearly mocking him. There was a rustle in the phone signal, like Alma had shifted his phone to his other hand, and something hissed in the background. “It’d be a _real shame_ if I had to eat all this yakisoba without you.”  

“Well then let me get off the line, you idiot.” Kanda rolled his eyes.  

Alma laughed out loud again in reply. “Alright. Bye for now.” His tone dipped slightly, warmer and softer than it had been. “I love you.”

Kanda rubbed his temples with the heel of his hand. He was, admittedly, smiling a bit more now. “I’ll see you soon,” he replied, because Alma knew he meant the same thing.

 

//

**Author's Note:**

> Lightly edited from when I posted it on tumblr! Inspired by something FairieQueen wrote, although I am not sure what that thing was (woops).  
> I went back and forth a bit on whether or not to make this a Christmas story, because like, I haven't really thought out Modern AU headcanons for these children at all so I'm not sure which of them celebrate Christmas? So instead, vague winter time-y hints. Is fine.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
